<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Horse. by Moss_knight</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27465475">Horse.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moss_knight/pseuds/Moss_knight'>Moss_knight</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>No Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Giving author ideas is dangerous, Horses, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I think?, Unreliable Narrator, what is this</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:15:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>254</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27465475</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moss_knight/pseuds/Moss_knight</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Horses thankfully aren’t predators.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Horse.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You were walking through a field late at night<br/>Maybe 12ish am. You had lost your phone somewhere in the long grass and didn’t have another source of light.<br/>You tripped on something.<br/>“ Ow! “ you shouted , when you looked closer you saw that you had tripped on a mound of dirt under it was a horse print.<br/>You desperately try to remember if horses are prey or predators to humans, I mean they have to be prey right? Aren’t humans on the top of the food chain? <br/>Dusting yourself off you continued making sure not to trip on any more mounds.<br/>Eventually you say a ( phone case color ) blur when walking by and retraced your steps, as you bent down to pick your phone up you hear a loud neigh from behind you, you quickly turn around to see a brown blob running towards you. Full speed.<br/>“ Holy shit! “ you say out loud , you quickly grab your phone and use your flashlight to see, it’s a horse and it’s getting way to close for comfort. You start and run and suddenly you are pushed to the ground and stepped on. You feel the hooves on your back, your foot, and your hand. You scream out in pain and eventually you feel all the weight leave. You slowly get up to see the horse still running in the distance. You don’t know what to do at that point so you turn around and go home hoping no one else gets stepped on by a horse.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>